Documents that evidence the identity of the presenter are essential to many common transactions and interaction. Carrying proof of identity and proof of privilege documents (e.g., driver's license, fishing license, and membership cards) can be burdensome, so the industry is exploring the digital space. Given that different types of identification are appropriate and/or acceptable in different situations, whether digital or physical, managing all the different types of identification, guarding one's privacy by only presenting the necessary identification without extraneous personal information, as well as tracking when to present certain identification, becomes burdensome both for those presenting and evaluating credentials.